


your love is my drug

by polariis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Explicit Rape, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Size Difference, Smut, Substance Abuse, domestic abuse, kind of, sakura is big gorl sasuke is small boy, to be honest... there’s barely any porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: It’s not to say that this is an uncommon occurrence. About every Saturday night, Sakura will down beer after beer until she’s drunk off her ass; sometimes she invites friends over, and some nights she doesn’t. It doesn’t matter either way. When he gets home from his job, she’s drunk and horny - a bad combination. She’s too intoxicated to really even comprehend consent anymore, so he lets her get as handsy as she likes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	your love is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shitty piece of porn to relieve my writer’s block, and also hopefully to feed everyone while i work on the next installment of the slave au.

Sasuke instantly smells the stench of beer as soon as he enters the front door. Sure enough, as he suspects, there are empty glass bottles littering the floor. There’s not the sickening smell of alcohol-stained vomit emanating from the bathroom, so Sakura must have invited some of her bitchy friends over. 

It’s not to say that this is an uncommon occurrence. About every Saturday night, Sakura will down beer after beer until she’s drunk off her ass; sometimes she invites friends over, and some nights she doesn’t. It doesn’t matter either way. When he gets home from his job, she’s drunk and horny - a bad combination. She’s too intoxicated to really even comprehend consent anymore, so he lets her get as handsy as she likes. 

Given how much larger and stronger she is than him, he probably couldn’t fight back. 

Tonight, however, she appears to be passed out on the couch. She’s not usually a tired drunk, but it’s all for the better, Sasuke decides. If she’s asleep, she won’t try anything with him. 

Sasuke remembers the first time he met her. 

He was utterly in love; she seemed to be so perfect and amazing at the time. She was gorgeous, kind-hearted, intelligent, strong, and she seemed to take care of Sasuke. 

Admittedly, he was usually the more submissive person in a relationship, and Sakura was obviously used to being in control with things like this. The first time they had sex was fantastic, too - she was gentle. It didn’t feel as empty and meaningless as it did now, where all he would do was sit back and hope she didn’t mess him up too bad. If he couldn’t walk the next day, he’d have to call in sick for his job, and that usually meant trouble with Sakura (even though she was the one who had caused him the trouble in the first place).

Trouble with her meant physical contact. It didn’t matter how hard she hit him, anyways - he could always cover it up with makeup. He was too scared to leave her at this point. 

She didn’t seem to realize that she was the one evoking fear in Sasuke, and he didn’t want to make her guilty, did he? She was the one taking care of him, after all. He wouldn’t dare tell her. He could deal with it if it meant she was happy with him. 

Anything for her, after all. 

He looked at her body passed out on the couch; a few red bite marks on her neck, and some newly-formed hickeys. She must have invited over Hinata. The dark-haired girl was usually the one Sakura liked to screw around with when Sasuke wasn’t the available option. 

Sighing, he set down the bag with his work clothes on the kitchen table, massaging the back of his neck. At least he’d be able to go to bed early tonight. 

“Are you goin’ to bed already?” 

Shit. 

“Y-yeah,” he replied, voice stuttering slightly. She was probably too tipsy to even care, but she still seemed to be able to sense his nervousness. 

“Come here.” 

Sasuke swallowed visibly. 

“I have work tomorrow, Sakura.” 

Why couldn’t he keep his knees from shaking? 

“You think that shit matters?” she snarled, approaching him from her former position on the couch. She slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind, caressing him. “You don’t have a real job anyways. Dancing like a slut for other people on a pole doesn’t count, princess.” 

“I’m tired tonight... Please, Sakura...” 

Her hand moved under the hem of his shirt, dragging it up his chest. Her nimble fingers gently teasing at his blush-pink nipple. He felt her other hand move down to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them; with her standing behind him, he felt her towering above him with their slight height difference. 

“You don’t like it, baby? You’re such a slut, come on, honey. You like it when I play with your tits like this?” 

He didn’t want this. 

It doesn’t matter, does it? 

Anything to make Sakura happy. 

“I got prepared for you,” Sakura murmured in his ear. She’s probably got a strap-on again. From the feel of it against his ass, it’s pretty big. But he can take it. Hell, he’ll have to take it. Even if it hurts. 

“But I’m not rea—“ 

“Oh come on, baby, that doesn’t matter to me... I just want you tonight.” 

He feels himself being bent over the kitchen table, his pants quickly ripped away from his legs. His shirt follows suit until he’s only in his work clothes; whichever flimsy lingerie the costume manager at the strip club chooses for them. He’s starting to wish he had changed out of it before he left work instead of just pulling his regular clothes over it out of sheer tiredness. 

“Fuck. You look so good like this, baby. Are you gonna let me play with your pretty pussy?” she whines seductively, fingers slithering like snakes over his pale skin. 

He doesn’t answer. His voice gets caught on the knot in the middle of his throat. 

Pulling aside the lacy fabric covering his ass, Sakura begins to spread the two pale cheeks, the strap-on prodding at the winking hole. It seems to have been lubed up, so at least she isn’t drunk enough to try and ram it in dry. 

It slides in easily with as much slippery lube is covering its entire length; it hurts as it stretches him and his belly makes room for the intrusion, but he doesn’t dare make a sound but a whimper. She still seems to enjoy it, giving one globe of flesh a harsh smack. 

The thrusts she makes are sharp, precise against his prostate, and merciless. She moves without regard for him, as she does throughout life - in fact, he’s confident that her treatment wouldn’t differ at all if he was a fucking blow-up sex doll. 

A few whimpers and moans of his are enough to satisfy her. It’s just another reminder on her superior strength and dominance. 

“This tight cunt of yours is so nice, princess. At least you’re useful for something,” she snickers, rocking back and forth in deep thrusts. 

“So- 

Fucking- 

Good-!” 

The strap-on is double-ended; the dildo on her end brings her to orgasm and she pulls out, the invasive object leaving him. It feels like an internal organ has vanished from how much of a loss it feels like. 

“I don’t see why you’re such a fucking priss, y’know, Sasuke? Maybe it’s to cover up the fact you’re such a dumb slut,” she snorts, barely even flinching as he falls from the table and onto the tiled kitchen floor. Lube is leaking out of his ass, but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s too lost in a haze. 

“Clean up when you’re done here. Fucking whore.” 

He remembers their first date. 

Their first kiss. 

The first time they held hands. 

The first time they met. 

And yet, every single night, the memories seem to get a little foggier in his mind. 

“Okay. I will.”


End file.
